Molecular sequencing, such as nucleic acid sequencing, has been used in a wide range of biological applications. For example, analysis of nucleic acid sequences has been used for identifying and classifying microorganisms, diagnosing infectious diseases, detecting and characterizing genetic abnormalities, identifying genetic changes associated with cancer, studying genetic susceptibility to disease, and measuring response to various types of treatment.
Nucleic acid sequencing methodology has evolved significantly in recent decades. Today, many sequencing methodologies require extensive sample processing prior to performing a sequencing run. As such, there is a need for methods, systems and compositions that simplify portions of the sequencing process.